


The time we have together

by Baffa_Man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Slow Paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baffa_Man/pseuds/Baffa_Man
Summary: The story of Armin's life as it's turned upside down when in his first day at School he meets a boy with flashing green eyes: Eren Yeager





	1. Chapter 1

I was being put to bed by my grandfather, giggling the entire time, I couldn’t keep my excitement contained it was going to be my first time going to school, and for a 6 year old I was pretty smart, I was living with my grandpa for about 2 years, my parents died when I was little, and I am a little sad but it’s kinda hard to miss what you didn’t have for too long, but my grandpa was a very nice old man

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Armin, I know your excited, but you need to sleep” grandpa said impatiently

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“I can’t grandpa, I’m gonna learn!” I shouted a bit loud, most kids would hate going to school, being away from their guardian’s, not me I wanted to shove information in to my head

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“you know, the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you get to go to school” grandpa said with a smile on his face, he knew he had beat me I instantly buried my head in my pillow, quickly told my grandpa goodnight and squeezed my eyes shut hoping that eventually I would fall asleep, my grandfather chuckled then ruffled my hair then left the room, sleep came soon after that

                                                                                                                                                __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________              

My grandfather packed my lunched as I impatiently bounced in my chair, the lunch we went over several times ‘ham and cheese sandwhich, roll, and chocolate milk’ and it was one of my favorite lunches, I could not wait physically, I had to keep myself in check so I didn’t bolt out the door and run to school

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

“Patience Armin, the bus will be here soon” grandpa said calmly

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“How many more minutes grandpa” I asked the only question I could think of on the spot

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“only 2 minutes less than the last time you asked” He said while zipping up my lunch box I pulled out my hands and began to subtract fingers from my hand

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“Three, it’s three” I shouted, grandpa just chuckled, and then 3 more miserable minutes later, grandpa finally said that the bus is here, I would have run through the door if grandpa hadn’t opened the door, and as we went through the door I saw a big yellow bus, and it opened it was old man in the drivers seat

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“hello there, you are one of the lucky kids that get picked up first, so you can pick any seat you want, by the way I’m Mr. Thomas, but the kids on my bus call me Mr.T” He said with a warm smile, I waved shyly, hugged my grandfather and climbed on the bus and quickly made my way to the back of the bus and sat on the last seat, time went by and we came upon a spot that had a whole lot of kids waiting to get on and they got on too fast for me too count how many, but a boy with messy hair next to another boy with short hair and freckles, then a girl with a ponytail eating a potato with a shorter bald boy that looked like they were arguing, then finally, an asian girl with a red scarf followed by a boy with even messier hair with bright green eyes, and they all started making their way to the back…the very back, where I was sitting

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“hey, that’s where I want to sit” the boy with green eyes whined

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“o-oh i-I’m sorry, i- I’ll move seats” I stuttered, he had a look of guilt on his face

                                                                                                                                 

“n-no I’m not gonna be a meanie I’ll sit on the corner” he blushed and I scooted over and since our bodies were small we were able to fit comfortably

                 

“My names Armin, and this is my first day of school EVER” I ended the last part a bit loud, but I was met with a giggle “My names Eren, and it’s my first day too”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Eren, who’s that” the girl with the scarf asked                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“this is Armin, he’s my new friend, Armin this is my sister, Mikasa” Eren said with a bright smile, but the weird thing was that they looked nothing alike, Eren had tanned skin, Mikasa was pale, Eren had brown hair, Mikasa’s jet black, but I wasn’t going to dig, I had manner

                                            _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

before long we were at school, on the bus ride I learned that the boy with freckles was named Marco, the boy he was with was named Jean ‘Eren called him horse face’ the girl that was constantly munching on snacks was named Sasha, and finally the bald boy was named Connie, and we went inside the school, and proceeded to the classroom, and we were met with a tall man with blond hair, who asked us we call him ‘Mr. Hannes’ and told us to sit were ever we pleased, the tables were very big and could fit twelve people a piece, and of course we all sat at one table, with five chairs remaining, and we all had questions to ask Mr. Hannes

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

“when’s lunch” Sasha asked Mr. Hannes chuckled

                                                                                                                                                                                       

“are we gonna learn things” “Of course” he told me, I jumped with excitement

                                                                                                                                     

“is the gym teacher nice” Eren asked “Shadis is somewhat okay” He reassured

                                                                                                                                     

“are we doing anything dangerous” Mikasa asked, Mr. Hannes shook his head

                                                                                                                                           

“where do babies come from” Jean asked, Mr. Hannes froze, and told us no more questions, we all groaned but got over it pretty quickly as more students piled in then some that caught my eye, A girl with blond hair that was in a bun and a big nose, a tall boy with short black hair, a boy with blond hair and looked very strong , and finally a tall girl with a pony tail, next to her was a particularly short girl (for her age) with blond hair that was let down, and all of them made their way to our table and then sat down

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“H-hi my names Historia” Historia said quietly

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“Don’t be a scaredy cat His, My names Ymir” Ymir said to the whole table

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

“And I’m Reiner and this is Bertholdt, him and Historia are the wimps” Reiner said with a smile

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“AM NOT” Bertholdt screamed with a big blush on his face

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“That’s Annie she’s doesn’t talk a lot” Reiner pointed out, Annie looked up for a split second then looked at everyone then went back to drawing

                                     

“Alright class, lets began ” Mr. Hannes said “so let’s stand up one at a time and tell the class about yourselves, first up Armin Arlert, Alright tell us what you like, something people say about you, and your favorite animal” Mr. Hannes said with a smile I slowly stood up

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“h-hi I’m Armin, and I like books and learning, and my favorite animal is snakes, and my grandpa says my hair looks like a loaf of bread” I said giggling at the last part, everyone laughed as well

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

“Next, Eren Ackerman” Mr. Hannes said                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

“Hi My name is Eren, my last name use to be Yeager, but when Mikasa’s brother adopted me it got changed, I like to play sports and wrestle, my favorite animal are ferrets, and Levi says I’m a bit too hyper” Eren said with a big smile, the room was quiet for second and every one was called one at a time,                                                                         

Sasha likes eating, and dogs

                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Connie likes laughing and spiders

                                                                                                                                                                                                               

Jean likes horseback riding and horses (I wonder why)

                                                                                                                                                                             

Marco likes going to church and monkeys

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Mikasa likes knitting and cats

                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Ymir likes dancing and birds

                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Historia likes listening to music and pigs

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Annie likes drawing and cats

                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

Reiner likes Football and dogs

                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Bertholdt was too embarrassed to talk

                                                                                                                                                                                             

“Alright that was all the time we have, Lunch time!” Mr. Hannes Sasha tore into her food, before Mr. Hannes finished his sentence

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“Armin can I have some of yours” Eren asked quietly, he had what looked like French toast and a bunch leaves (probably a salad) with a dipping sauce

“Levi keeps making me French salad can I have some of yours” Eren said looking embarrassed I gladly tore my sandwich apart and gave Eren half, he looked up with bright eyes and squeezed me into a hug

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“thank you so much Armin!” Eren shrieked , that got the attention of everyone but Eren seemed like he didn’t care and then me go blush covering his face and mine

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“sorry, but I don’t I get a whole lot of food that’s not French, thank you again” Eren said looking down still a huge blush on his face “your welco-“

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

“Eren and Armin sitti’n in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage” the whole table started, then the whole classroom, I was blushing furiously “Alright, calm down kids” Mr. Hannes said

                                                                                 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                    

Mr. Hannes told us our work was too draw a picture of family and friends, and we all got too work, I started to draw myself when I looked at Eren’s he had already drawn someone it was a very short man with black hair, and he started drawing what looked like himself, I had put together that Eren like it or not was kind of fond of ‘Levi’ he took an insult as a joke, so that means that they were somewhat close, I leaned over

                                                                                                                                                     

“Eren, who’s that” I asked curiously

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“oh, that’s Levi he adopted me, and he’s not nice all the time, but when he is it’s really cool, also he has the cool car that he uses to pick us up” Eren said with a bright smile After a little while everyone was done with their project, and the bell rang telling us it was time to go, I was a little disappointed, cause we didn’t do much learning but grateful do be at school, as they led us outside to wait for our cars, my grandpa’s pickup truck was there, and I ran to my grandfather, I turned to say goodbye but Eren was already running, to a very expensive car, then the window rolled down

                                                                                                                                                                         

“oi, shitty brats, get in the car” a man with jet black hair yelled at Eren and Mikasa

                                                                                                                                     

“HI, LEVI” they chorused, and then they both jumped in the car, and then a teacher came over to chew him out

                                                                                           

“DO, You really think that’s appropriate” The teacher yelled Armin was close enough to hear his response

                                                                                               

“Right, where are my manners, go fuck yourself ‘gently’” and he sped off but not before giving the middle finger to the lady

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“ARMIN, GET IN” grandpa yelled, apparently he had been yelling for the past few minutes, I jumped in the truck, and told my grandpa everything that happened at school that day, on the back home, although I question “grandpa, the kids sang the sitting in a tree at school today, can two boys get married” I asked                                                                                         grandpa nearly crashed into a street pole


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's Birthday is here, and Armin meets Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the last chapter of the little kid arc, on to middle school, this chapter is going to be mostly character building, sorry for a lack of dialogue

I went to school the next day and went to class to see Eren handing out papers, I made my way over to him, and his green eyes light up

“Armin, you here, could you please come to my party” Eren said enthusiastically, as he handed me a piece of paper, clearly printed out

‘Come to Eren Ackerman’s 6th birthday party Adult supervision provided by: Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe 4:00 – 6:00, Any child that wants to stay the night are welcome 7389 Willow St, thank you’

“You have to give that to your mom or dad, because we can’t read” Eren said with hopeful eyes, as if I wouldn’t go

“I’ll give it to my granpa and he can bring me” I said happily

“REALLY” he screamed, I had to cover my ears because my god could that boy screech

“ Eren calm down” Mr. Hannes shushed

“Sorry, Mr. Hannes, but Armin you’ll like my house, it’s nice and big, oh and Levi’s partner, their super nice and –“ Eren was interrupted by class starting and the bell rang as we took our seats, and today it looked like Mr. Hannes was finally going to teach us something, he started explaining the ABC’s and he started playing a song with kids singing and eventually the whole class was singing along

Finally, the end of the day came, and I boarded the bus, while Eren once again got into the fancy car with the raven haired man, as the bus took off, I saw Eren pestering the man and the man was trying to look serious but the look in his eyes went soft

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday finally came at the end of the week, and I was already packing to stay the night, I was finally going have my first sleep over, and the way Eren explained them, it sounded awesome, the only people staying over were Reiner, Bertholdt, Historia, and Ymir (only because Historia was coming) and finally at 3:45 we got in the car and drove to the place where Eren lived, Granpa called it an ‘address’, and we arrived at a very nice looking two story house, and we looked in the window and saw Mikasa and Eren cleaning a kitchen, as we pulled in the driveway

Eren POV

After me and Mikasa got into Levi’s car on Monday I was telling him about Armin and he told me to shut up…he must hate me

After I got inside I instantly started cleaning the kitchen like Levi said I needed to do, and grabbed a rag from the laundry and started vigorously wiping the table I thought to my self ‘Armin will see how cool our house is and we’ll become best friends’, 3:45 came and hour later and I was just getting done sweeping and Mikasa was wiping the counters, while Levi and Hanji were doing what Levi called ‘power cleaning’ in the living room, and then the doorbell rang and Levi still in cleaning equipment opened the door

“oh is this a bad time, or can we come in” A man in a sun hat and a grey beard asked Levi

“The flyer said 4:00, it’s 3:45, why are you here” Levi deadpanned

“I have to get to work on a farm that’s a few hours out” He said with a smile

Levi pinched his nose “Fine, Eren, bring him to your room, Mikasa you too” As the door closed and Levi pulled his mask back on, putting the finishing touches on the room

“Cmon Armin” I said pulling his arm we rushed up the stairs, Mikasa not far behind, and we rushed to my door

“Eren, are we going to play with your stuff” Armin said looking around amazed by the sheer amount of toys and posters in the room I nodded eagerly and we began to pull out the toys for the activities that were about to take place, my personal favorite, WAR

___________________________________________________

Armin’s POV

After about an hour of me and Eren play fighting with all sorts of characters, other kids started showing up, and we had to clean up after Levi came up and told us that if we didn’t that we wouldn’t get cake, then bolted downstairs to see a person with a messy ponytail harassing other kids parents

“oi, shitty glasses, stop harassing our guests” Levi shouted across the room obliviously not the one for socializing, but did smirk when one of the adults gasped

“Alright buzzkill, now since Levi is a germaphobe you will have to go outside when you go play” the person said

I whispered to Eren “who is that, they seem scary”

He whispered back “ That’s Hanji, their Levi’s par- pa, I forgot” then looked at the person “Hanji what are to you Levi again”

“His Partner ” seeing the confused look on the adults faces, Hanji explained “means, me and Levi are in a relationship, but I prefer not to have a gender”, most parents nodded their heads, but one dad that looked like Reiner said something

“Come on you can’t be serious, people weren’t made that way, you a boy or a girl, simple as that” he finished, I looked back at Levi, his usual stance, and face, but his eyes same as before showed emotion, he looked protective, unimpressed, but the one that scared me was the look of pure hatred in his eyes

“kids, you can go play now” Jean, Reiner, and Eren all toppled out the door worried best friends and sisters followed, which included, Bertholdt, Marco, and Mikasa, but me, Annie, Ymir and Historia took a casual walk to the door, before Hanji closed it behind us, but I did manage to hear one word before the door was closed ‘apologize’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally got to Eren’s favorite game tag, I was running away from a very confused Annie after she had gotten tagged, but for once I saw her eyes light up as she charged for Mikasa, it was nice to see everyone outside and having fun, but I really wanted to see if Eren would be my best friend after this party, but eventually it was getting late and people had to go home soon so, it was cake time, and we all sat down and sang happy birthday, but the man who Levi was mad at was no longer there, so I continued to sing the last part of happy birth day with everyone else, and we all (under Levi’s supervision) dug into the cake

I looked over at Eren, and then Mikasa, I giggled , Eren’s mouth was covered in frosting, and Mikasa was patiently eating small bite after bite, Hanji was taking a picture of Eren covered with cake, covering their mouth

“Alright, time for everyone to go home” Levi announced, the kids that weren’t staying groaned but followed, Eren looked up at Levi, face now cleaned after Levi got a hold of him

“What about gifts” Eren said with a pout Once again, I noticed Levi’s eyes, his face expressionless, but his eyes showed happiness and humor

“we told them not to give you gifts, because I have something for you” Levi said walking in the living room, and pulled something out from behind the couch, it was a small box, he gave the box to Eren, and he excitedly opened it, and pulled three small pieces of paper

“umm, Levi what are these” Eren said with a confused look

“those are tickets”

“for what”

“the scouts football game” Levi finished, Eren’s face went from confused to excited, he climbed behind the couch and gave Levi a hug, Levi’s widened and he slowly wrapped his arms around Eren, he let go of Levi, but then his face sunk down back to confusion again

“Levi, there are three tickets, If there is going to be me and you then why are there three” Eren asked

“No, Eren I’m getting in for free, the coach is a friend, you, Hanji, and whoever else you want to bring”

“I want to bring Armin” My eyes widened, why would he want to bring me

“well it is getting to be late, and I am out of sappy shit to say, so go get in your pajamas, and we’ll watch Eren’s favorite movie then it’s up to bed with all of you”

The whole room echoed in ‘okay’s and we all hurried up the stairs, Ymir having longer legs made it to the door first

“No one gets to see Historia change clothes, also girls go first” Ymir calmly said, Reiner crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out, Bertholdt just nervously nodded, and Annie just made her way into the room, while me and Eren made our way back downstairs, but the adults were talking, so we listened in

“You’re really good to him, you know that right?” Hanji said, the conversation peeked out interests, so we peeked around the corner, Levi and Hanji were embracing each other Levi looking up at them, Hanji almost bending over to get really close to his face

“you complement me too much” He mumbled, then they caught his face in a kiss, Eren whispered ‘Ewww’ and then eventually Levi started kissing Hanji’s neck, and his reached down to their butt, before they slapped it away, face red, ‘Ewww’ me and Eren chorused

“Not while the kids are here” they said still red faced, Levi made it worse

“It’s not my fault that your so fucking sexy” he growled in her ear, their face turned to the color of a tomato, then Eren walked around the corner

“Levi, what is ‘sexy’” Eren asked, Hanji pushed Levi over the couch, and then started stuttering an answer, but Levi got up and explained

“Eren, It means that I think Hanji is very pretty” Levi explained

“Okay I get, then I think Armin is sexy” He said happily, and Hanji doubled over laughter, and Levi just smirked

“yeah, sure he is, but thanks to your friends taking longer than they need, you have to go to bed now” Levi said, Eren pouted but followed Levi’s commands and hurried up to the room to explain to everyone else, and I followed, soon everyone got dressed and we all we in separate places to sleep, boys in Eren’s room, and girls in Mikasa’s, and me and Eren, shared a bed, and turned over to talk to him

“Eren, are we best friends” I asked quietly, he just nodded, I smiled

\-------------------------

My head popped off my pillow, I smiled, I didn’t have dreams about when I was little a lot anymore, so it was funny to see little Eren again, also hearing Eren describing that day is probably why I saw things from his point of view, man it had been seven years and we were still friends, but right now, ‘I have to get ready’ I thought, it’s going to be my first day of the seventh grade


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin realizes somethings that are terrifying and exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only excuse i have about not writing is the fact that school sucks and that my internet sucks

I started down the stairs, to which my grandfather greeted me, same routine for all of school, during my time in elementary school, jean got the nickname ‘Horsey’, Marco somehow got more freckles, and Eren finally got into something ‘heavy metal, which then because of his influence he got me into it to.

So, after 5 or 6 years, we’re finally moving into middle school, sixth grade, and Eren’s birthday was in a week. He began to hate the time of his birth day due to it being right next to when school started.

“Armin, hurry, Levi will be here in a few, and you need to grab your things” My grandfather said, at one point in the 3rd grade, my grandfather reached an age where he couldn’t see properly, glasses didn’t help, so they took his license, and he just stayed home, Levi then started to pick me up, which sucked at first, but I since learned to keep his ‘1967 Black Chevy Impala’ clean, it was frustrating to hear him say that every time he talked about it.

A horn was heard outside, and I grabbed the toast that was made previously by grandpa, scarfed it down, wiped my mouth with my sleeve, and gave grandpa a big bear hug and ran outside and slid in the back seat

“Hey Armin” A very familiar voice called from my left side, I looked way and saw Eren, he hadn’t changed much from our time in school, looked the same, got taller and stronger, as most kids do growing up, I smiled back at him

“Alright you two, time to go over the rules at school” Levi deadpanned from the front seat “Rule number one”

“No fighting” we chorused

“unless they start the fight, Rule number two”

“No cursing” that rule took me to a good memory in the second grade, when Eren decided to insult Jean, by using one of Levi’s insults, I’ll never forget the day he came into school and called Jean a ‘cum gargling, shit stomper’, he really looked up to him, even if he was rough around the edges

“Good, now the last and final rule”

“No girlfriends” now that rule didn’t bother me, for some reason, Mikasa thought it was the worst thing ever though, Mikasa was already at school, she had joined a club beforehand, that made her show up at 6:00, we went at 7:00, as we finally pulled up to school we waved a quick goodbye and started inside, the drive wasn’t long, we tried walking once, but Eren got us lost for an extra hour, so Levi took that privilege

“So, Armin, do you know where we’re supposed to go” Eren smiled at me, I felt warm and nice, that was something that happened every now and then, wasn’t a bad thing, just nice

“I came here on orientation day, unlike somebody I know” I said with a teasing tone, wiggling my eyebrows

“Hey, you know I was doing something important that day” He shot back

“Sure, ‘important’, like pretending you’re in metal band, with an air guitar” I used quotation marks on important

“you….shut up” I giggled

“Yeah, I know we’re supposed to go”

I led Eren down the hall to an English class room and there was two familiar faces in the room Ymir and Historia, so we took our seats right next to them, in the row behind them, it was very obvious that Ymir had a crush on Historia, since 1st grade it was very obvious, she was decent to our group, rude to anybody else, but she adored Historia, fought for her, everything, but Historia was oblivious

“oh it’s you” Ymir said with a blank expression to Eren

“Glad to be appreciated” he shot back, as they continued their bickering, Historia turned around to talk to me

“Do you know who our teacher is” she asked

“No, didn’t get to meet them”

“I’m really nervous, but as usual Ymir is telling me I’m a goddess and I shouldn’t be worried, she’s such a great friend” I rolled my eyes, now it felt like she was forcing being platonic with Ymir

As I was about to open my mouth to reassure her, the teacher walked in, Mrs. Ral, she was a small woman with a mean stare if you got on her bad side, she had no time for troublemakers, but had a soft spot for the smaller and shy people, and usually had time to talk

“Hello students, now you know the drill, introduce your selves one by one, I want to get to know you guys better, first and last name, hobby, and favorite subject” she stated It was the same routine so I zoned out, I started to daydream, Eren and I were sitting on top of a hill looking out over a lit up city, Eren looked at me, he looked older, not adult, but he was a teenager, he looked at me like I was his whole world, I felt warm, then he leaned in, I couldn’t figure out what he was leaning into, then I realized it was me, I shook my head and I was back in the classroom, a blush covering my face, what was he going to do, he couldn’t have possibly been trying to kiss me, I didn’t want that, did I ?

“Armin Arlert, would you like to tell us about yourself” Mrs. Ral asked me

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of the day went on, introductions and It felt weird to go around to more than one class, meeting more than one teacher, but there was a plus, we saw all of our friends at different times of the day, but I couldn’t pay attention most of the day, wondering if I wanted that kiss that I saw in my daydream, The more I thought about it the more appealing it seemed to get, the more I appreciated Eren’s personality and physical features, how his eyes lit up when something intrigued him, his rage to fight for what he truly believed, god damn I really had a crush, what was I going to do, am I gay, or was this an exception, also I have a crush on Eren, what the hell was I going to do, should I tell Eren, no he would think that I was weird, that we couldn’t be friends anymore

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw two bright green eyes (god there so green)

“Armin, we got to go, Levi’s here”

I got up, blushing the whole way, and saw Mikasa sat in the backseat, still wearing her signature scarf Eren got in and sat on the side closest to the door, Eren was in the middle

“How was school today pipsqueaks” Levi said, he turned the wheel and I saw a ring on his hand, that’s new I thought

“Good” we chorused

“Hey Levi, when did you get a ring” I asked, Eren and Mikasa looked over and asked the same question, Levi went pale and cursed under his breath 

“Can’t hide anything from you kids can I, fuck me, well this isn’t how I wanted you to find out, but I proposed to Hanji” Levi said, Eren told Levi that he was excited, Mikasa told him congratulations, but I wanted to know how love and crushes and things like that worked

“Levi, what’s loving someone like” I asked, Levi looked at me funny, but started talking anyways

“Well, uh, when I first knew that I wanted to date Hanji, I felt warm inside, and that Hanji was the most beautiful person ever, and love is different, but I’ve never been this happy in my life” He finished, Eren’s jaw was on the floor, and Mikasa was smiling, I understood no doubt about it, I had a crush on Eren Yeager and I couldn’t be more terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, not going to promise when the next ones going to be out   
> Constructive criticism is allowed and wanted   
> Bye!


	4. Bad ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren are starting to adapt to their new school, but with a change to the gym uniform, how will Armin handle his desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why have i been gone you ask? the answer is school because fuck school, seriously i'm sorry, life happened, people died and i had extreme studies to focus on , but a new chapter because i felt guilty

My head shot up off of my pillow, my wonderful beauty sleep was interrupted by the great demon: the Alarm clock, it's been haunting me since 5th grade, messing with my much need sleep at the same time for two years, I groggily get up and prepare myself for the day, i pull the required school dress code clothes, since a large amount of assholes wore shirts with obscene things on them we were told to we have to wear plain grey or blue shirts and jeans or any form of pants

Once again i get called downstairs and get in Levi's car, arrive to school, pretty much clockwork at this point, we eventually arrive and Levi wishes us a good day, I sit down in our first period class, and Eren turns around to tell me something

"you hear about the whole gym uniform change thing" He asked

"No-wait are we supposed to pay for those"!

"Nah, school prepaid, one thing that the budget will suffer for"

As much as i wanted that sentence to be untrue, he is right, our school is already broke enough, they complain about it constantly, yet they don't do shit about it, and buy us stuff we don't need, i was about to agree with him, but Mrs.Petra interrupted me by starting class

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym finally rolled around and new uniforms were handed out to students, and we all began to change in the privacy of the locker room, and by privacy i mean everyone and their goddamn best friend was stripping down to their underwear, as if it wasn't bad enough, Eren changes right in front of ME, IN FRONT OF ME, at this point i had mustered up enough stress to power the school, and he had to make it worse by flexing, and showing off his glorious muscles. I froze, and just kept staring, what else was i supposed to do.

"Hey, Armin, you gotta get ready before coach Shadis tells us to run drills, i know i'm a sexy beast but we need to get going" Eren said to me with a cocky smile

I blushed and put on the uniform before any more damage can be done to myself, in the process of changing i noticed that the gym shorts that we have are a little small, and tight, and that means Eren is wearing them, this is it isn't it, this is where i die. There is no way i'll be able to handle Eren wearing these gym shorts, im either going to caught staring or fail gym because i was too busy staring. Either there was no avoiding gym class so i reluctantly walked out of the locker room and onto the gym floor. In which coach Shadis was already ordering a bunch of 6th graders to do laps. I hastily caught up with the rest of the class and began to run laps around the gym, and there Eren was, right in front of me, oh ho boy, was it a sight. He was just perfect, in more ways that i'd like to admit. In fact i stared too much, as i predicted. I fell face first first by tripping over nothing. I could start to hear giggles behind me. However humiliation at this point was just expected and accepted

"need a hand"? a voice said from above me

I look up and there he is, Eren. I blushed and took his hand

" So, help me god Yeager, if your relationship with Armin doesn't stop being a bad rom com, i'm going to hurt the both of you, seriously just get together already"Reiner said from behind us

Eren just flashed a grin at me, and started back on his laps, i soon followed. If only this class didn't involve this much exercise, however today was special. We took thirty minutes off of class to listen to coach Shadis yell at Sasha for bringing cafeteria food into the gym. Before i knew it, another activity started. Today's sport: Dodgeball, a personal favorite of Erens', and the most likely way that i will die. I can see it now, people crying over my grave because Connie got too into the game and launches the fucking thing at my head. Well, what can you do- expect forge a letter from my grandfather, but i'm saving that one for the football unit. A whistle blew and took my usual strategy of hiding on the wall and hoping nobody notices me. Eren rushes up and catches a ball with his face which lands in his arms, painful, but still a catch. I ask myself this question 'How can Eren look hot while playing dodge ball', my thoughts of how much i am for these new gym shorts ( especially on Eren) are soon interupted by of course as predicted one of the small styrofoam balls of death hits me square in the face, the one behind the throw, none other than the the 6th grade representative: Jean Christen, that explains why face feels like it's seconds away from falling off

"oi warhorse, watch where you're throwing the balls" Eren screams from across the room and then comes rushing to my aid

I can feel blood dripping down off my chin, it seems the ball had hit me hard enough to cause a nose bleed, I was soon guided by Eren over to where Coach Shadis was standing

" Yeager, take Arlert down to the nurses office"He turned to look at Jean who had been close by "Christen, 2 laps around the gym." He then turned to look at me " Maybe pay attention when you have the body build of a daffodil" Eren sent him a glare then slowly guided me out of the gym and down the hallway

"Jesus, Armin you got messed up"

"like coach said i'm like a daffodil, and i just got my pedals knocked the fuck off"

Eren giggled and brought into the nurses room, inside the nurse Ms.Rico was inside.

"what happened to him"

"He got hit in the face with a dodge ball"

Ms. Rico went into a the cabinet an gave me a napkin with ice in it, and gave it to me, which then after received a call, Her eyes widened and she began to leave the room

"Keep that on his nose, i have to go, there is an emergency in the seventh grade hall"

I looked up at Eren " Hey Eren" I asked "What is it" He responded, " I used to be an adventurer like you until i took a dodge ball to the face" Eren started giggling which then turned into full on laughter between the both of us, but we soon had to stop because laughing was staring to cause more blood to come out of my nose

We then locked eyes again, no words were shared just looking at each other, I need to confess to him, i can't hold this any longer, there is no one i can keep this secret inside

"Eren...I lo-" My confession was cut off by the end of the day bell, i couldn't have mt confession today, but i would tell him soon, otr not at all depending on how long it takes me to work up that kind of courage again, but i can try and win him over so i don't have to, two birds, one stone


End file.
